


Invisible Bonds illustration by Archiaart

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I commissioned this piece from the amazing <a href="http://archiaart.tumblr.com">archiaart</a> some time ago, but forgot to post it here! I know it looks like a kiss, but it's more a kiss of life. ;-) This scene is from Chapter Eight of Invisible Bonds, just after Sherlock nearly gets choked to death.</p><p>I figured since I can't deliver a new chapter of Fallen, the least I could do was give you guys some art work. Alas December was a terrible month for me where my brain pretty much broke and refused to work and made me incredibly miserable. As a result, no writing and no new chapters.</p><p>But I want you all to know that I'm not giving up. I really want to do this. Perhaps it's for the best as everyone is going to be all gah-gah for Sherlock Season 3 and the off-shoot stories for the next month or two. So at least you won't be bored or miss not seeing any updates here for awhile. :}</p><p>In the meanwhile, enjoy some amazing art!</p><p>
  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Bonds illustration by Archiaart

  
  



End file.
